


After Death Do Us Part

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: She fell in love with Steve Rogers and James Barnes before the war, the serum and the chaos that ensued during and after. They thought she was dead, everyone thought she was dead. So what happens when all of the sudden she reappears. Will she love the men they have become? Will they love the woman that hydra left her?Can love conquer all?





	1. The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be super irregular cause ya girl is starting uni.

There is an old myth in Brooklyn, of a woman who jumped from the Brooklyn Bridge after the death of her lovers in a war that seemed unending, WWII. Old timers have taken to calling her Brook. She was a haunting sight to behold, a figure draped in a white gown, falling ever so elegantly till the water enveloped her. Few knew who she was, and all she left behind is inscribed on one of the pillars of the bridge.

J.B.B & S.G.R  
I cannot live in a world without you, my heroes.  
Now I fall as hard and fast as I fell for you.  
your love

They say, on her lovers' death dates, Brook's ghost can be seen dangling her feet off the edge of the bridge, humming a lonesome tune before she jumps again.


	2. 1942 - To Have and To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have, (verb):  
> possess, own, experience, or hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, I hope this fix finds you well, if not I’m sorry. This series is postponed till I finish it basically. I would like to update regularly or at least have the whole fic finished. So, till I figure out what I’m doing I probably won’t update sorry! Sending love 💕

"Barnes, stop!” You giggled gleefully struggling to breathe as Bucky tickled your sides. Your laughter echoed through the hall of the apartment, beckoning a tired Steve to emerge from the bedroom you all usually shared.

“Steve!” Your cries were interrupted by bouts of laughter as you dropped to the ground trying to cover your sides.

“Please! Help!” Steve smiled as Bucky placed gentle kisses to your lips and cheeks, silencing your pleas. Your sides felt relief and your hands found their way into Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer so he was pressed flush against you. 

“What was that, y/n?” Steve asked, a smirk upon his face as he lifted a hand to his ear.

“Yeah doll, I don’t hear any complaints?” Bucky chimed in a smug expression on his lips. He peppered kisses along your jaw before tilting his head and catching your bottom lip between his lips and then biting softly before pulling away. He stood up and put the few groceries you had bought on the bench, a smug expression radiating on his face.

“Sinful lips,” you muttered to Steve who had sat down, pulled your head into his lap and begun undoing your hair and playing with it. He laughed and looked down to you with a radiant smile. For a moment he looked like an angel. You sat up and leaned in, to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Your hair fell around you as you leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was a soft kiss that made your heart flutter. A sweet smile graced Steve’s lips as you deepened the kiss, slipping your tongue gently against his. Steve’s hand moved to rest on your hip while yours slid up his neck, cupping his jaw. When you pulled apart for breath, you let your forehead rest against his.

“Sinful lips,” he muttered, his eyes half-lidded.

“Are you two gonna help me or are you gonna keep makin' out?” Bucky said with three paper bags in his arms. Steve quickly jumped up and took a bag, placing it on the bench, a radiant smile on his face.

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky pecked him lightly on his cheek as they unpacked the food.

You turned the radio on as the two men put away the vegetables, swaying to the music as they went. You had met the two a year ago. Bucky and Steve had posed as roommates when they got the apartment. You, on the other hand, were sharing an apartment with your best friend, Elizabeth, one floor above them. Despite this, you spent most of your time in their company, in their apartment. Everyone just assumed you were dating James the Handsome. Which wasn’t technically false, Bucky the insanely beautiful was indeed your boyfriend but so was Steve, sweet, adoring, passionate Steve. When you first were included in their relationship you were worried that you were intruding, sometimes you still worried. Bucky and Steve had known each other, almost their entire lives, they had a rhythm and flow to their movements around each other. You felt honoured to witness the depth of their love for each other.

“May I have this dance?” Bucky said with his hand outstretched towards Steve who took it with a smile on his face. Bucky’s hands sat comfortably on the shorter man’s hips. You admired them from where you stood by the radio. Bucky’s tall stature and smoothed back hair pair with Steve’s, currently, messy blond hair and freckled skin. Steve’s small hands slid from Bucky’s broad shoulders to cup his cheeks. Their clear blue eyes staring intensely at each other. Their eyes were filled with adoration and love. It was breathtaking. Steve brought Bucky’s lips to his own in a desperate kiss that consumed them. As they kissed it was as if they melded together, two halves becoming one whole. It was so intimate, you found yourself forcing your focus from them. You made to slip out of the apartment when a call came from behind you.

“Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” Bucky’s voice rang out, his eyes still lingering on Steve.

The song changed to an upbeat tune and in turn, Steve moved one of his hands to Bucky’s waist and the other clasped the taller man’s hand so they stood in a promenade position. You couldn't help the blissful smile on your face as they goofily danced towards you, their handsome faces glowing with happiness. When they reached you they outstretched a hand each towards you.

"Nowhere my loves," you said as you took their hands and joined them twirling, swaying, spinning and laughing. It was as if the war wasn't happening, as if the love shared between the three of you could defeat it single-handily.

That day was one of the few days all three of you had a full free day and as per the unusual usual, you all laid on the musty but comfy three seater couch in the Barnes-Rogers-YLN living room. It was big enough to seat the three of you comfortably and it suited your cuddle train even better. At the end of the couch between the back and the armrest was your spot. Bucky would lie with his head between your legs and you would play with his hair. Last, or better put, in both your and Bucky’s eyes, first, Steve sat often snuggled on top of Bucky’s chest where he could rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder and reach up to caress your face with his hand. Often the news played in the background while you all relaxed. Strange though it was, you all always kept updated especially since Bucky had enlisted. You savoured the moments of bliss with your men, your free moments were starting to feel urgent. As if they were about to cease.

“Tried to enlist again today,” Steve whispered into the crook of Bucky’s neck interrupting your thought line. Your fingers froze where they were, ruffled in Bucky’s hair. You took a deep breath. Both you and Bucky had tried to talk Steve out of enlisting but he was insistent that it was his duty to fight for his people. It was admirable and honourable but Steve wasn’t like other men enlisting. He was prone to colds, he had high blood pressure, heart problems, asthma and a history of illness. The idea that he may have been accepted tortured you and you hated the fact that he had health problems. Bucky sat stiff on top of you. Usually, when you didn’t know what to say Bucky could fill the space but not today. Today he was as silent and surprised as you.

“Again?” You asked trying to keep your tone calm as you let your fingers move, massaging Bucky’s head as they had before.

“Yeah, said I was from idunno somewhere else.” He whispered quietly knowing full well what his partners were thinking.

“You know it’s illegal to lie on your papers?” Bucky said. His tone was neither harsh nor soft it didn’t flow but it wasn’t stiff it was inexpressive and lukewarm.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did you get in?” You asked softly waiting for the crack in Steve’s voice as he said no.

“It’s ok love. It’s probably for the best.” You leaned down and kissed him gently pretending you couldn’t see the passionate flare of defiance in his eyes. You pretended that he might not try to enlist again. It was all going to be ok.

“” “” “”

Mmmm” you hummed contently as you sat on the balcony of your apartment. A soft breeze gently danced with your hair. Elizabeth was studying in her room, she was going to be a nurse, join the war and help soldiers. You sat thinking, wondering, where this year would take you. You weren’t going to become a nurse, you didn’t think you had the stomach for it. Instead you worked in a factory that assembled different ammunitions and arms. It was hard work but, it got you the money you needed. 

You dangled your legs over the edge of the balcony, humming your favourite song, staring at the city lights and resting after a busy day.

“Psst.”

“Psssstt,” you stop humming and looked back at your window. No one was there so you decided to mind your own business.

“PssssTT.”

“Psssssttttt.” This time the sound is a bit more, urgent? Less passive. You can’t decided exactly but whoever it was, wasn’t getting the attention they wanted.

When you heard a giggle below you, you immediately recognised it as Steve’s, you looked below you. A flustered Bucky was whispering to Steve who was wrapped into his side. 

“I give up. Your turn.” Before his gaze could return to you, you jumped down onto their balcony and covered his eyes with your hands.

“SHIT” Bucky exclaimed which sent you and Steve into a fit of laughter while Bucky stared with an un-amused expression. 

“Very funny doll.” He rolled his eyes before continuing, a smirk graced his lips. “We’re going to bed now, do you wanna join?” You felt your heart rate pick up and heat spread over your cheeks.

“Okay,” You said in a breathy flustered tone. You followed them into their apartment, your heart was racing and the butterflies in your stomach were going haywire. Steve wrapped an arm around your waist, his eyes shining like the stars in the sky. Bucky took your hand in his and led you to their bedroom. You marveled at how your hand fit in his so perfectly, how right it felt to have Steve’s arm around you, both men guiding you and how quickly these two men were entwining themselves in your life.

Curled up in their bed, in their arms, you felt at once like you belonged. They were becoming your home, more than any building could ever provide. You fell asleep with Bucky’s arms wrapped around you and Steve curled into you.

:::

It’s almost one in the morning when you wake up. The sound of a second cough from the small man next to sends anxiety shooting through you.

“Fuck,” you whisper before you nudge Bucky Gently.

“Bucky?” He groans in response, placing a kiss in your hair before conking out again.

“Buck!” It’s your whispered urgency that awakens him.

“Doll? What time is it?”

“I don’t know, Steve is coughing.”

“Fuck!”

Steve was sick. Two coughs causing this much worry could be called over dramatic but between his asthma, heart and respiratory problems and other conditions he could not afford so much as a coughing fit. Considering the fact that Steve’s stomach couldn’t handle most, if not all medications two coughs were terrifying. 

“What are we supposed to do?” You whisper cradling the exhausted Steve in your arms, praying that this didn’t escalate. Bucky was pacing now because there wasn’t much he could do, there wasn’t much that worked.

“Well, we can only really afford the asthma cigarettes but he doesn’t like those.” Bucky tapers off, there isn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for Steve but sometimes circumstance isn’t on his side.

You spend the next few days by his side, whenever you’re not at the factory. Bucky does the same, when he isn’t working he is taking care of Steve.

“S’been worse.” Steve mumbled one day under his breath as you looked on worried holding him close in your arms. You spent many a night up watching, waiting, caring for Steve and begging God to keep him with you. Bucky often stayed up with you on the other side of Steve who remained in the middle of the bed. You’d looked up, share a worried look and then go back to stroking Steve’s hair or caressing his face.

:::

The moment Steve got better was the moment you found out Bucky was soon to depart to Europe. Things were finally going back to the way they were. The afternoon cuddles, the morning kisses, soft touches shared under the cover of night all became regular again. You learned the Steve loved to give and Bucky was insatiable. You memorised their taste and smell, even the small muffled moans they tried to contain. Steve’s kings often left him watching but he never complained, in fact he relished in the sight of his lovers tangled in his bed sheets. 

One evening as the sun kissed the horizon, you found yourself begging your roommate, Elizabeth, to come with you on a double date. You had a charade to keep up. Your offer? She could dance with Bucky so long as she came out to the exhibition of future technologies. People were starting to see the attention the men pai Ltd each other, the attention they paid you. This date was the only way to get their eyes off you.

“Really? Bucky wants to dance with me?” She asked twisting your words.

“Sure does…” you replied trying to sound convincing.

“Who will you go with?”

“Steve,” if she could see past her bias she wouldn’t question the adoration in your voice but as it was she couldn’t and she laughed.

“Little Steve? Sure.” 

“Are we going or not?” You questioned trying to force the anger out of your voice. 

One word later and you were sentenced to an evening of longing and jealousy and loss.

“Absolutely!”

A sinking feeling settled in your stomach. It felt as if your life may run from you and hide somewhere unlikely to return.


End file.
